Azlina
An Azure Female stickgure with Green Hair and Rabbit Ears, She is a Daughter of Bunny Family at Bahp Town. She Spent her life at One of the Restaurants in Bahp Town as a Waitress before She become A Duelist. Azlina become an Official Crimson Syndicate Members alongside Div and N3ON. Weapons and Abillities Weapons Light Weapon Manipulation: Can release light from her body to harden and create two weapons of her choice at a time, a whip sword, or a baton. Light Shield: Is able to flash a shield of light in front of her to block an attack. Flash: When within fighting range of her opponents, she is able to teleport a few meters around them once at a time. Lumière Form: Allows Azlina to turn her whole body to light for a few seconds, and her only (and most powerful) attack in this form is a dash right through an opponent. After she initiates the dash whether it hits or not, she will flash back as her normal self. The dash stuns her opponent for a few seconds if it successfully hits. Abillities * Her small size allows her to run and dodge quickly * Good at getting around enemies and attacking them while off-guard Personality * Merciful, and will not kill under any circumstance. * Apologetic, may try to attempt to help the people she beats even if they intend on killing her still. * Friendly, she will try to befriend everyone. Affectionate, she may sometimes have a crush on others. Weakness * She can be defeated very quickly due to her low resistance to attacks. * Fire attacks when near her weapons or her body in light form will slowly wear down the light. * Can only rely on her abilities, and cannot fight with her bare hands. * Attacking her in her Lumière form when she hasn't initiated her dash yet can waste the few seconds she has in this form and ultimately waste her best attack. * Her friendliness towards everyone lets her opponents easily attack her in the beginning of battle. Background Sienna "Azlina" M. is a bunny girl who spent most of her life as a waitress, serving other duelists delicious food in Bahp Town. She heard the many stories of great battles from the duelists who ate there, and with each story told, the more she wanted to become a duelist for herself, knowing that she had an ability of light manipulation. Every day, when she was finished with her job in the afternoon she would train, learning how to truly control this "light" she had since she was born. Since she learned that she was relatively good with whips and hard-hitting weapons, she was able to mold her light and harden it into the whip sword and the baton she holds now. After a long period of training, she believed she was truly ready to fight others, and set off. References Azlina's Duelist Page (Click ME) Category:Female Category:Blue Category:Duelist Category:Crimson Syndicate